


A striptease for daddy

by Bricycle



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May/You - Freeform, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, striptease, ‘98
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bricycle/pseuds/Bricycle
Summary: Y/N gives ‘98 Brian a striptease.





	A striptease for daddy

It doesn't happen how you had planned it. 

He had mentioned something about stripteases weeks earlier. Said he missed those crazy days of the first few tours with Queen and the after parties and the girls stripping down for him and the other boys. He hadn't really asked it from you, but you had figured you now had one more weapon against his dark moods and thought you were going to try it next time the blues hit him. 

Instead it's the party for the Another World album and Brian is being a charmer with his friends and some other important business people, you glide past him a few times and can't help but notice how his gaze becomes more intense, how his pupils grow marginally bigger. 

The next time you pass him by, you bump your shoulder into his and he spills half of his champagne glass down his black tank top. His very tight black tank top. The same tank top he is fully aware that drives you wild because it shows off his toned pectorals and can't hide his nipples whenever they stiffen. 

"Careful, y/n!" He growls in your ears, grabbing you by the hips he holds you close to his body for just a moment. 

You turn and look him square in the eye.   
"Sorry, Bri." You mumble. "Do you want me to get your tank rid of all that champagne? I could suck it off from it..." you add with a smirk and bite your lip. 

Brian shakes his head and a few wayward dark curls hide his eyes from yours for just a second.   
"Stop being a tease, y/n." He implores you, but his words are at odds with his body language. You can see it in his eyes he's yearning for more and you giggle, mischievously. 

"I know how to gain your forgiveness..." you purr. On the background Why Don't We Try Again is playing softly and you begin swaying your hips to the music. Your fingers reach the buttons of your shirt and you hold his gaze as you unbutton one. Then another and another. 

Even in such a room full of noises you can hear his breath catch and you push the white linen aside just a bit, just enough to show him your bra. 

Brian's eyes are getting darker by the second, his pupil taking almost completely over the hazel of his irises and you moan a bit.

"I'm already so wet for you, daddy..." and when you see his disbelieving gaze, you quickly slide your hand up the inside of your thigh and your index finger slip under the hem of your shorts, past your nickers and right into your core. You thrust it inside just enough to cover it in your wetness and giggle when you hear Brian groan. 

Your gaze falls to the crotch of his black skinny jeans and are pleased to see that his already impressive bulge is getting even more impressive by the second. 

You use your soaking finger to paint the contours of his lips and then gasp when he opens his mouth and sucks it inside. 

You get lost in the moment, eyes locked and the whole party seems to fade away until someone from the other side of the room yells to get a room. 

You don't even have to discuss it, you just grab him by the wrist, exit the room and get into the elevator. He gives you enough time to twist the key to get the lift to his penthouse suite and then Brian's on you, all needy lips and grabby hand.

You let him, but just for a second, then with both hands on his chest, you push him away.

"No, I don't think so." You say, licking your lips. "This is what is gonna happen, darling boy. I'm gonna tie you up to the head board and strip for you and then ride you until we're both sore."

Brian swallows audibly and nods. 

"Yes, I think I'd like that very much..." His voice had gone deep and gruff and you can actually see his heart thumping like mad in his throat. 

In his suite, he follows you as close as a shadow and obeys you almost instantly when you tell him to strip of his tank top and get on the bed. 

You kiss each wrist before tying them up above his head with the shoulder strap of his guitar. That position leave his armpits in full display and you can't help but nuzzle one a bit and he moans quietly when you touch the tip of your tongue to the skin there. 

"Oh, God." He whines. "Y/n, you're such a naughty girl..."

You giggle and turn the radio on, Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leopards is playing and your hips pick up the rhythm easily. You dance, freely, as you unbutton your shorts and pull down your zipper. You twist your hips, shake them a little and let the black denim fall to your feet. You turn and bend over as you pretend to get busy untying your shoes. 

"Fuck..." growls Brian as soon as you spread you legs a bit and can see the dark, wet patch on the cotton of you knickers. 

Kicking away your shoes, you face him once again and let the tails of your shirt cover you as you slip out of your underwear. 

Kickers in one hand and shirt almost completely undone, you get on the bed and straddle Brian. 

"What do you want more, love? My shirt off or to get rid of your jeans?" You ask as you rub your soaked underwear on his upper lip, right under his nostrils so that your smell won't leave him until he washes it off. 

"Y-your shirt, y/n. Take it off, please." He manages and you reward him licking his lips. He gaps and you slip your tongue inside for a second, but then he latches on and sucks it in deeper, hard. 

You shoulder off your shirt as your tongues get tangled together and start rubbing yourself all over his straining bulge. The black denim there is now glistening, soaked in your wetness and you undulate your hips as bit harder, a bit faster. 

You break the connection of your lips with muttered curse and look down at Brian. 

His dark brown curls are stuck to his sweaty forehead. His cheekbones are pink and he has such a lost look on his eyes that you take pity on him. You unbutton his jeans and slides them off to his knees along with his underwear. 

His cock, long and thick, stands up proud from a nest of dark, tight curls. His fat glans is shiny, the foreskin completely retracted and a steady flow of precome streams down his shaft. 

"Oh, Daddy. You're so hard, so wet for me." You coo as you gather his precome and rub it over your throbbing clit. You bite your lip and massage it a bit, close your eyes and fall forward. Your nose gets in his sweaty armpit and you nuzzle him once again as his hips lift up, searching for some needed friction. 

"Y/n, please." He begs as tears of frustration shine in the corners of his tightly shut eyes. 

"Please, what? Use your words, baby boy." You prompt him as you use two fingers to stretch your entrance for him. 

"Ride me, y/n. Ride me or I'll explode!" He growls. 

At that, you sit up and guide him to your hole and slowly sink down. 

You do this frequently enough that much preparation isn't needed and you feel only a slight burn that is more pleasure than actual pain. 

You curse in unison and for a second you bend forward and rest your forehead against his. Brian nuzzle your nose with his and grins agains your lips. 

"You look so pretty impaled on my cock, baby." He cheekily says and you reward him with a bite to his chin as you start to move your hips in a tight circle, then sit up and raise on your knees so that only his tip is inside you. 

"Move." You whisper balancing yourself splaying your hands on his pectorals. You roll his peaked nipples between your knuckles. 

He thrust up into you, hard and a loud, wet slapping sound fill the room. 

You know that when he moves like that, it means he's not going to last, so you meet him halfway and start rubbing your clit with two fingers. 

He screws his eyes shut as you start to tighten around him and you can feel him getting a bit harder inside you. His hips gain speed as he fuck you with abandon. 

"Are you there? Are you close?" Brian pants and you grin. 

"Ready when you are, baby, just say the word." You says tangling your finger with his. 

Brian opens his eyes wide, throws his head back and his curls fan out over the pillow. 

"Now." He growls. "Fucking now!"

That's all you need as you let your orgasm wash over yourself. You clench rhythmically around his cock and his thrusts falter for just a second, then he whines and you can feel his come coating your walls. 

Exhausted, you only have just the energy to untie his hands before collapsing on his chest. Immediately his arms go around you and he holds you tight and kisses your forehead.

"Thank you, beautiful y/n." He whispers in your ears. "That was the best stripteases ever."

You giggle and bit his chest. "And it was my first! Think how good it'll be once I get some practice!"

**Author's Note:**

> If your reached this far, please consider dropping a comments, I’d be forever grateful.


End file.
